Death Reborn
by lunaerum
Summary: Unable to cope with Lucifer being cast out and Gabriel disappearing, Azrael leaves Heaven and is promised rebirth by his Father. Thousands of years later, Harry Potter is born with the briefest flashes of a life unknown and unfamiliar to him. All of that changes, when in the Battle of Hogwarts, he's killed by Voldemort and later visited by a man claiming to be his father ...
1. The Tragedy of Azrael

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but the fic idea/the writing.

* * *

 **Summary** : Unable to cope with Lucifer being cast out and Gabriel's disappearing act, Azrael leaves Heaven and is promised rebirth by his Father. Thousands of years later, Harry Potter is born with the briefest flashes of a life unknown and unfamiliar to him. All of that changes, when in the Battle of Hogwarts, he's killed by Voldemort and then later visited by a man claiming to be his father ... MOD!Harry. Azrael!Harry.

* * *

Okay, so I wrote on my tumblr (lunaerum, for anyone who's interested) that I needed a million more fics where Harry is Azrael and I mentioned that I might write one ... well. Here it is. I have no self-control. Also, follow me on tumblr!

 **Pairings** : I have no idea. Tell me in a review who you want to see Azrael/Harry with!

 **Warnings** : N/A for now.

 **Timeline** : This chapter is pre-series for both Supernatural and Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Prologue** : _The Tragedy of Azrael_

* * *

Lucifer has been cast out.

Gabriel is gone.

Azrael is … _lonely._

Michael, Raphael, and many of his other siblings remain – but it isn't the same. Heaven seems lonely, _empty_ , without Gabriel and Lucifer and with their absence, Michael and Raphael slowly but surely take over more of the duties formerly completed by the other two archangels, and soon they have no time for Azrael.

Although Azrael wasn't an archangel, he had been exceptionally close with all four of his most powerful brothers. It came as no surprise to the rest of Heaven that the absence of Lucifer and Gabriel affected Azrael so. His other brothers and sisters tried to comfort him, but he rebuffed their condolences. He retreated in on himself. Sadness and grief consumed him.

His very _Grace_ dimmed.

With his home simply reminding him of his loss, Azrael left Heaven, going to visit the one being few could visit without cause.

His other Father.

 _Death._

* * *

Michael and Raphael, kept busy by their extra duties and responsibilities, failed to notice Azrael's absence until it was too late.

For when they finally realized Azrael was missing and launched a search for him, they realized that he was not simply hidden as Gabriel was.

He was gone.

He was _dead_.

* * *

Azrael thought that staying with Death might alleviate some of the grief and sadness that had so consumed him, but it hadn't, not really.

His Grace seemed to get dimmer by the day. His resolve to live, to _thrive_ , was diminishing.

Azrael could tell that his other Father was getting worried about him in the way that he had become infinitely gentler and kinder, more tender and soft.

Azrael was grateful for this. He felt as if one harsh word would break him into a million pieces.

As the one angel who held dominion over death, he could tell when it approached – and it was approaching him, fast.

Unable to bear the thought of his own Father forced to not only watch as he slowly died, but also reap him, Azrael left his other Father's domain, never to return.

(Not for some time anyway.)

* * *

Unable to return to Heaven – for he didn't want his siblings to watch as he slowly died either – Azrael wandered and wandered, and was eventually found.

By his Father.

Not Death.

 _God_.

* * *

Azrael was dying, this both God and he knew.

But God knew more than anyone that _Death_ did not always mean the _end_.

Azrael would die, but God assured the angel that he would not pass through his other Father's realm. He would be reborn in time, would live again eventually.

It's with this knowledge that Azrael died – and he welcomed his brief death with open arms and a smile.

* * *

Thousands of years later, Lily Potter gives birth to a beautiful baby boy. He does not wail when born – and when the anxious parents pressed the midwife to examine their child (for apparently it was strange that a newborn did not wail after being born), the midwife's magic passed harmlessly through the infant revealing that he was hale and hearty.

James and Lily Potter breathed a sigh of relief at this revelation, never once noticing that as the magic passed through Hadrian "Harry" James Potter, his eyes had flashed an otherworldly, blinding white before returning to a bright emerald green, same as his mother's.

* * *

Next chapter will be some of Harry's childhood? Haven't decided yet!

* * *

R&R please! I would love to know your thoughts on this crossover.

My tumblr and twitter are both lunaerum. Feel free to follow me over there!


	2. Just Harry

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but the fic idea/the writing.

* * *

 **Summary** : Unable to cope with Lucifer being cast out and Gabriel's disappearing act, Azrael leaves Heaven and is promised rebirth by his Father. Thousands of years later, Harry Potter is born with the briefest flashes of a life unknown and unfamiliar to him. All of that changes, when in the Battle of Hogwarts, he's killed by Voldemort and then later visited by a man claiming to be his father ... MOD!Harry. Azrael!Harry.

* * *

 **Pairings** : A lot of people either voted for Gabe/Harry or Luci/Harry so I decided that it's going to be Archangels/Harry! (Which means Mike/Harry, Luci/Harry, Gabe/Harry and Raph/Harry).

 **Warnings** : N/A for now.

 **Timeline** : This chapter takes place in the beginning of HP. Some sections are pre-HP. The next chapter will go through Harry's years at Hogwarts quickly (because honestly, we've all read them a million times) and the actual story won't start until chapter 4, when Harry wakes up from being killed.

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : _Just Harry_

* * *

Harry, Lily is convinced, could charm anyone with a look. Even as a week old infant, he'd managed to wrap James, Sirius, _and_ Remus around his finger with just one look from big green eyes.

(In an effort to be fair, Harry had also managed to do the same to _Lily_ , but at least she didn't cave to Harry's _every_ whim, like a certain husband of hers.)

It would have been funny, the way that her husband and his friends nearly _melted_ after gazing upon Harry that first time, if it hadn't been so adorable. As Lily had been observing from the side anxiously – worried beyond reason that James or Sirius or Remus would drop Harry – she could tell clearly the exact moment they had fallen under Harry's spell.

They had taken turns holding the infant and in the beginning, they were all so worried and afraid – Lily could see it in the way they had so carefully held Harry, the way that their body was tensed, and then the most incredible thing had happened – Harry opened his eyes.

Each time he was passed to someone new, Harry would open his eyes to examine the person holding him and would proceed to cuddle closer, when the man holding him inevitably didn't do it well. And Lily could see the exact moment that this affected James, then Sirius, then Remus.

They _relaxed_ , for lack of a better word. That tension, that worry that they weren't holding Harry well enough evaporated in the face of the little baby cuddling closer. They became infinitely more tender, looking down at the babe with wide eyes full of wonder.

And it would have been funny, if it hadn't made Lily fall in love with James all over again.

(But that didn't mean she didn't reserve the right to tease James – or Sirius and Remus, for that matter – about it in the future.)

Voldemort comes on a clear October night.

They had been in hiding for what felt like _years_ and while this wasn't the outcome they had hoped for, they _had_ planned for it.

James and Lily had poured over contingency plan after contingency plan, hoping against hope that they would never have to use one of them.

They had dozens upon dozens of plans – some half thought out, some so detailed they made James' head spin.

Yet when Voldemort burst into their house, every one of those plans leave James' head. His mind blanks.

The only thing that remains is the desperate urge to protect his family.

" _Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

And they both know this is not in any one of their meticulous plans, but Lily – Merlin bless her – just nods and runs upstairs. There's no point in arguing. Not now. Harry needs to be protected.

James grips his wand tighter and prepares to meet Voldemort head-on. He knows where this path will lead him. He knows he's not escaping death this time.

He only hopes that Lily and Harry are able to escape. He only hopes that he'll be able to fend Voldemort off long enough for Lily to leave.

* * *

Not ten minutes later, there is an oppressive silence permeating Godric's Hollow. No more do James Potter's rapid fire, _futile_ , incantations fill the air, nor do Lily Potter's screams pierce the silence.

All is silent.

Voldemort turns to the babe destined to defeat him and sneers. He raises his wand and the tip glows green.

And he says ' _Avada Kedevra_ ' for the third time that night, ensuring that _no one_ , especially not a _child_ would have the 'power to vanquish' him.

But the sickly green light never reaches its target. It freezes in its path, _trembling_ – something Voldemort has never seen _any_ spell do.

He's just about to fire off another killing curse when the brightest, purest light explodes out of the Potter boy, hurtling towards him.

Voldemort doesn't even have the chance to scream.

His body is incinerated on contact.

* * *

Hagrid eventually arrives to find Harry, bleeding from a thin wound on his forehead, but otherwise alright. Unlike Sirius, who had bolted after making sure Harry was okay to find his former friend, Peter Pettigrew, and leaving his motorcycle to Hagrid, the half-giant scoops little baby Harry into his arms as carefully and gently as possible.

Luckily, Harry doesn't stir. Instead he shifts in Hagrid's arms, letting out a great big contented sigh at the warmth of Hagrid's arms and coat.

Hagrid's heart breaks at the sight.

Poor boy.

Hagrid allows himself a small moment to imagine raising the boy as his own before pushing the thought away.

Hagrid believes in Dumbledore and believes in his choices.

Harry will be better off with his family.

* * *

Harry is _not_ better off with his family.

He grows from a toddler to a child to a boy.

At ten, he has resigned himself to living with a family that hates him and is scared of him in turn. Has resigned himself to cooking and weeding the garden, to the way the neighbors loathe him and take the Dursleys at their word that Harry is a menace. Has resigned himself to the way he can sometimes make strange things happen and the way he can hear murmuring in familiar, but strange, language if he tries hard enough.

But then he turns eleven.

And a letter arrives for him.

* * *

Next chapter will be some of Harry's years at Hogwarts!

* * *

R&R please! I would love to know your thoughts on this crossover. Reviews will certainly inspire me to write more!

My tumblr and twitter are both lunaerum. Feel free to follow me over there!


End file.
